


《星宿的余留（康纳x你）》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 全文九千五，原作背景，失忆康纳x女主。
Relationships: RK800/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主
Kudos: 3





	《星宿的余留（康纳x你）》

《星宿的余留》（康纳X你）

1.  
“你有名字吗……RK800？”  
你看着这个从水里飘出来被晨跑的你捡回来的仿生人，他看上去有些呆滞，破损的部位流着蓝血，伤口的扩散处看着有些爆炸波及的感觉？  
你已经给他补了一点蓝血，但按照现在的情况，任何一个仿生人只要出现就会被毫不留情地销毁，你实在是不敢把他送到模控生命下属的修理店里，只能有当作无地给他绑了绷带，嗯……虽然这没有多大的用处，但是聊胜于无，至少现在他渐渐不流血了不是吗？  
“我的名字是……相扑。”  
你愣了愣，眼光在他的后领上悄悄地瞄了一眼，明晃晃的“Connor”略带嘲讽地闪着蓝光。  
你委婉地开口：“也许是另一个名字也不一定，我是说，相扑很有趣但大概只是一个……爱好，对吗？”  
仿生人的眼神随着你的话语变得坚定了：“不，我的名字是相扑！”似乎是为了更加有力地说服你，他用漂亮的棕色眼睛注视着你，蓝色的LED灯显示着这个受了伤的仿生人青年确实是相信着这句话的真实程度。  
“好吧……相扑？”你在这样透着光的视线中败下阵来。  
“是的，愿意为您服务。”他扬起一个自信又迷人的笑容。

2.  
“C……相扑，帮我拿一下蓝莓果酱，在客厅电视柜的底层那里。”  
入住进你家的仿生人始终不愿意接受他应该有的真实姓名，你也没有办法强迫他，只能把那件外套扔进储物间，不让那个好听又好看的名字每天在你的面前闪着光。  
嗯提到外套……模控生命的制服是真的好看呀，相比起来家里这个仿生人的审美就真的是……不好说，至少你从没有看过有人能够把搭配做到“长相十分穿着三分”这样的地步。  
“是这个吗？”你的仿生人一手拿着小巧的玻璃瓶向你走来，他的另一只手上沾了一点流状却有点粘稠的酱汁，很明显又在用不知道是哪个该死的设定在一起他舌头上的分析器细化成分了。  
表面分析，蹭吃蹭喝。  
他避过了你试图接过果酱的手，一本正经地把它举高：“经过我的分析，这瓶果酱已经出厂了十个月，虽然并没有超过保质期，但是密封不严加上储存场所的湿度与温度都不够适宜，其上的青霉菌含量已经超过了安全密度，介意还是重新买一瓶新果酱更合适，据我的扫描结果，最近的超市只有不到两百米，只要不到十分钟您就能享受到新果酱搭配的烤面包了，您觉得呢。”  
你试图说服他：“只是一层小绿毛而已，刮掉就好了下面的肯定还完好着呢……？”  
仿生人冰冷的手指压在了你的嘴唇上，在你讶异地微启唇时撬开牙齿探了进去，他的另一只手绕过你把果酱放在了流理台，然后搂住了你的腰向他贴近，使你的头自然地抬起，直视他温顺又迷人的双眼。  
“虽然低量的青霉菌无法突破人类的免疫系统，但是从口感上来说也不是个好的选择。”他这么说道，把手指从你的嘴里抽出来，试图放进他的嘴里二次分析。  
你急忙组织了他，抽过一旁的面巾纸把他的手指擦得一干二净：“我知道了你别舔了我马上去买新的蓝莓酱！”  
在你冲出家门的时候，仿生人青年微挑了一下唇角，他的舌头在指缝间划过，LED灯闪烁着，是温柔的黄色。  
“任务完成。”

3.  
你不是很清楚仿生人是不是根据类别来植入家务程序的，但是自称为“全能型”的你的仿生人明显对这件事情感到棘手，他并没有说出来，只是动作缓慢地拿着抹布摸摸蹭蹭，时不时看你一眼，LED在蓝黄之间飞快转换，简直就要融合成绿色的了。  
“C……额，相扑，需要我的帮忙吗？”  
你牵住他的手以阻止他的动作，顺势拿下了他手里并没有起到应有作用的抹布，仿生人有些害羞，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，留下的印记上泛出一点紫色，这大概是蓝血在模拟血管里流动的效果。  
他有些想要拿回抹布，LED灯却闪得比他的动作要快得多。  
这个名叫康纳的仿生人在想什么呢？因为自己所做不好的事情和指令冲突而感到迷惑吗？你听说过异常仿生人在暴起之前也可能会有这样的表现，但却意外地对此十分放心。  
他不会对你做什么的，这是个直觉。  
“对不起女士，我可以完成这个任务，只要……”他说着，有点羞赧地低下了头，“抱歉，我可能需要一定时间的练习。”  
仿生人青年安静地等待着你的回应，看上去很平静，但是撇出一小卷儿的头发就像是翘首以盼的小狗狗一样，还不时地摇摆一下。  
这也许是仿生人的生物电？  
你笑着摇了摇头把这个想法从脑子里甩出去，给了他温柔的拥抱，你的仿生人冰凉的温度是夏季最好的驱暑利器，使你不禁叹喟了一声：“没关系的Con……相扑，相信你是最贵的。”

4.  
你感觉你要收回前面说过的那句话了，有关于家务的……啊不是，准确来说是有关于他动作呆滞还有点马虎的那句话。  
“所以C……相扑，你打劫了热狗摊……之类的什么吗？”  
你的仿生人手里拿着一个盘子，成堆的硬币被盛放在上面，竖成几个长条，看上去像是赌场里的筹码一样，如果赌场里有这么帅的荷官小哥，你八成是会吹个口哨再想办法来一次“温馨浪漫”的夜约的。  
前提是你没有在他的引诱下输掉所有的家产。  
“女士，这是从家里的角落找到的。”他十分严肃地看着你，仿佛你做了什么深恶痛绝的事情，这个表情在他的脸上着实很少看到，让你不免有些犹豫。  
“嗯对，我知道，怎么”  
你的话被无情地打断了。  
“您怎么可以这么……丢三落四，我是说，这可是硬币、硬币啊，它们那么……我的意思是……”他的LED灯一圈一圈地绕着黄光，blingbling的让你简直要被催眠了。  
你的仿生人最后正肃地下了一个结论：“女士，如果您能够学会珍惜它们的话，您会比现在富有至少两倍，我向您保证。”  
“不，等等，C……相扑，它们、这只是不小心，我……”  
“向我保证，好吗女士？”  
他逼近了你，冰冷的唇在你的脸颊上磨蹭着，你闪动了几下眼睫，发现他并没有像人类平常所做的那样闭上眼睛，于是他浅棕的瞳眸在你眼前晃呀晃呢，让你觉得自己的心都要被晃碎了。  
“我知道了，我会努力的，你可以随时监督我。”  
你还能怎样呢，除了举手投降之外。

5.  
你是这样觉得的，不擅长做家务并不是个问题，偶尔在你做家务的时候挡住你给你添个乱子也不是什么大麻烦，但是！  
每天把家里弄得乱糟糟的，还会在你回来之间把房间扫描一遍告诉你怎样整理房间是最快捷容易的，还要不厌其烦地监督你按照他的要求做完，这样的仿生人就是真的很气人了。  
“Con……相扑，你这样就像是一个侦探，你知道吗？”  
对，就是那种解释一个大篇章也不管别人听不听得懂，还像是恶魔一样指使助手跑东跑西的那种大侦探。  
你的仿生人闭嘴了。  
等等……安静得有些太久了，他不反驳吗，或者像平常一样对你撒娇也可以，他有很多招数可以对付你，而不是像这样安静如鸡地在你身后。  
“康纳，怎么了？”  
你看到他的手指按压在暖黄色的LED灯上，神色间是太过于人性化的迷茫，他清澈的眼睛里蒙上了迷雾，润泽而幽深，就像是两汪无底的清泉，流动着混乱数据的那一种。  
“我、我不知道……也许我曾经是一个侦探，也不对，大概、大概是警察？我记不起来了……很模糊，我有看到穿制服的人，我也有一件制服，但是是不一样的……我没办法搜索到以前的数据，女士……”  
他用无机质的眼神注视着你，纤长的睫毛在看到你转身离去的时候无助地颤动了起来，直到你放完了垃圾桶洗了个手再用还没干的双手拥抱了他。  
“可你已经是我的仿生人了，康纳。”  
你这样告诉他。  
这是你的结论。  
无论曾经发生过什么，他都已经是你的仿生人了，他没办法逃离，你也早就被困在他的身边了。  
当然，他当然是个警探，帅气又迷人，而且一点也不像是个任务机器，在电视上呈现出无死角的魅力，不过那都是曾经了，没有人会知道RK-800还有一台余留机的，连警察都不曾来调查过他的踪迹，证明他绝对已经和模控生命的信息网络断了连接。  
你的仿生人把头搭在你的肩膀上，有带着凉意的液体渗进全棉的衣料里，你转头看了看另一边嫩黄的袖子……完了这件衣服大概是要混色了。  
你一直轻轻拍着他的背，直到他冷静下来主动放开你，整理了一下表情时，你突然有了点不好的预感。  
“女士，我的名字是相扑，不是康纳。”  
果然……

6.  
你的仿生人被谋杀了！  
在你打开家门的时候，浅蓝的水渍已经洇到了客厅，家里面安安静静的没有声响，你只能看到一团乱的家具，如果不是“好像”的话，就是真正地被洗劫过了。  
劫匪肯定是遭到了康纳的阻拦，也肯定发现了他是一个仿生人，他们一定会毫不留情地对这个被政府明令就地销毁的机器下手，甚至还会用一些残忍的手段，你曾经有见过一些虐待仿生人的案例，刀具，火焰，腐蚀性的液体，仿生人没有痛觉也不会求饶，所以就会被丧心病狂的人类欺负得更厉害……  
因此你才从不对仿生人的觉醒表示差异，哪怕不能拥有完整的人权，他们总也应该为自己的安全争取保障。  
你顺着蓝血的痕迹寻向源头，它还是鲜艳的闪着碎星般色泽的颜色，你的仿生人和你说过，离开仿生人身体的“釱”只要几个小时就会变成肉眼不可见的状态，这样说来，惨剧就发生在你回来之前不久……  
你闭着眼睛扭开浴室的把手，扑面而来是湿润的水汽……  
……？？？  
“女士，您应该先出去，我马上就整理好了。”  
水雾弥漫中，你放开手后首先看到的是仿生人青年浅棕的漂亮狗狗眼，然后是他弧线优美的下颌、形状精致的锁骨和颜色还有点稚嫩的……不不不，绕过它们，你看到他正试图用胶带封住胸前愈合了一半的创口。  
你松了一口气。  
那个创口在你从底特律港的下游捡到他的时候就存在了，那一枪打碎了仿生人的能源核心，但不知道为什么，被你捡到的这个仿生人还有些另一个能源心脏，就在他的右胸口跳动着，这个后备能源保住了他的……“生命”？  
但是很可惜，被打碎的那个也顺带着拿走了他的一部分“记忆”，从你的角度来看，醒过来的仿生人只剩下了气人和卖萌两个功能……或许还附带着扫描和撩妹？  
“女士？”看着你的没有动作，你的仿生人迟疑地把手伸向了下面，那是被浅色的牛仔裤包裹着的修长双腿，“您是想要更多……吗？”  
你拥抱住了他，用他微弱而平稳的心跳缓解你自己惊吓之下激烈泵动的心脏，泪水和紧张所引起的眩晕让你缩进了他的怀里，他急忙腾出一只手抱住你，另一只手迅速扯着胶带封住剩下的伤口，不让流出的蓝血沾湿你的头发。  
“你吓到我了，康纳。”  
“是相扑……我很抱歉女士我真的不适合做家务，还把封好的伤口蹭开了。”他轻声地哄着你，最后无奈地叹了一口气，“能让我给您安慰吗？”  
“……什？！”  
你的仿生人最近一定看了不好的东西，说不定是书架上没舍得扔的你初中时珍藏的少女漫画，也有可能是压在一堆电影碟下面的闺密给的爱情小电影，毕竟警探仿生人为了他的硬币把什么地方都翻遍了。  
忽略掉这个该死的分析器曾经舔过什么乱七八糟的东西，他口腔里的气味是非常清爽的那种，带着一点和仿生人这个身份很是相配的清冽的感觉，冰凉的软体从里面探出来缠绕住你的，因他而起的温度就好像这样一点点地被传输过去，意识到他机械的组件因此染上你的温度，又使得你生产出更多的热量，循环往复。  
“别告诉我里面有什么成分，拜托了亲爱的。”  
你及时捂住了他的嘴，在看到那个LED小圆片闪烁起代表“思考”的光芒时。  
“好的女士。”他妥协了，“我会马上把房间整理好的，您别生气了女士。”  
“我不是因为这个……好的我不生气了，拜托放着我来，这是命令OK？”

7.  
你也不知道这是为什么，但是这是你的仿生人第一次有想要带你去的地方。  
这个公园建立在有些繁华的市中心，即使是在暴动过后的底特律，它也依旧没有受到影响，仍旧是人们心中用于缓解心情的净土。  
也仅仅是人们而已，少了仿生人的公园难免有些萧条，秋日铺满街道的红枫早已消散在凛冽的冬日寒风里，树木枯细的枝丫向天空伸展着，新的嫩叶还没有萌苞抽枝，景色压抑得令人心中发涩，你握紧了仿生人的手，他的LED灯被你用OK绷遮住了，虽然还是有点违和但总比用帽子之类的会好看得多，于是你也不知道他究竟有没有产生情绪上的波动。  
“为什么会来这儿呢，C……相扑？”  
“我不知道……我的记忆里有这个地方，那里，我一直站在那个地方，有人在和我讲一些故事，好像是在引导我……”他的手指向的地方立着一个画架，看上去是古旧的木质，但其实是轻便又耐用的新材料制成的，而且昂贵，“那不应该是我的记忆，但是我并不是旁观者，我不清楚……”  
他是真的有些混乱了，红光几乎是要透出深灰的OK绷，你用手指把那样鲜艳的光芒遮挡住，给了他一个轻柔的吻，浅尝辄止却在最后一刻被他舔了一下。  
很好，话题马上就要被转移了。  
“女士今天是薄荷味的。”他的眼睛闪亮亮的。  
“嗯对呀……你选的那个清口糖味道不错。”你用冰凉的手探了探自己发热的脸颊，“如果记不清楚的话就别去想了，来吧，试一试它，也许你能想起着什么，C……相扑。”  
你从画架一旁的密封袋里取出画笔颜料和调色盘递给他，接过工具的仿生人青年手足无措地把它们搂在怀里。  
“去吧，”你推了推他，“去画你心里想的，什么都可以，我在附近逛逛，马上就回来。”  
…… …… …… ？  
“C……相扑，那不是你的记忆。”你确认了这一点。  
“我知道……对不起，我还认为这会对我有点用处的。”仿生人头上不存在的耳朵耷了下来，不整齐的那一缕头毛也不像平常那样自信地挺立着。  
你忍不住伸手把他的头发揉搓得乱七八糟，他也只是委屈地低头看着你，而不敢用沾染了颜料的手来制止你。  
那绝对不是名叫“Connor”的仿生人的记忆，你还是第一次看到有人……仿生人能够用油画的方式画出抽象派的火柴人。  
“这是……捡飞盘的狗狗和它的主人？”  
你看着堪称诡谲的画卷迟疑地问道。  
“不，这是无人机，”他指了指天上的一团蓝色，“这是个男性仿生人”又一团蓝色，“还有一个女性仿生人”还是一团蓝色。  
“……画得真好。”你磕磕绊绊地夸奖道。  
你的仿生人皱起眉头：“根据您的瞳孔转动角度和细微的小动作，加上说话语气的转变和声调的高低变化，我分析道您刚刚那句话属于说谎的可能性是……”  
他主动截下了自己的结论，嘴角的笑容是一个狡黠的弧度：“如果您愿意主动给我一个深入的吻，我就把这个结论从程序里删掉，女士。”  
哦天哪这个仿生人是谁？你害羞的刚学会亲吻懵懂又乖巧的好狗狗去哪儿了？  
你瞪大了眼睛看他，直到他含住你的嘴唇，仿生人青年的吻轻柔又虔诚，他闭着眼，而你却不舍得让自己的视线移开他漂亮的面容，吹拂而过的冷风抖下了枝桠上的残雪，细细的撒在他纤长的眼睫上。  
就像是一个天使，又或者是乞求着救赎的罪人。  
“汪汪！”你听到了狗狗的叫声，不远，不是来自他的，但意外地很近似。

8.  
“回来，相扑！”  
“回来，C……相扑，啊！”  
你被一只硕大的圣伯纳犬扑倒了，大狗狗浓密的毛发上沾着雪粒，顺着它的动作一股脑儿全抖在了你的羽绒服上，带有一点腥味的气息从它大张的口中喷出，不算是难闻，就是让人有点闷闷的晕眩感。  
圣伯纳大宝宝似乎很喜欢你，它毛绒的尾巴晃动着，隔着衣服扫过的感觉也是绒绒软软的，伴随着干燥而温暖的触感，大犬用自己的味道标记了你的脸，痒得你忍不住抱住它蹭了蹭。  
它给你的感觉和你的仿生人太像了，乖巧的，坚定的，总是在你的底线试探着但从来不越过来，只是一点点地让你撤去防备心，然后大大方方地走进来得寸进尺，还对你说这都是你允许所以他才做的。  
“额……乖孩子，先起来好吗？”你放松身体陷进了薄薄的雪层里，温柔地与大狗狗对视，它不舍地用大脑袋拱着你的头发，直到你忍不住打了个喷嚏，它才忙不迭地退开来，给你腾出能够活动的空间。  
“嘿乖孩子，让我猜猜你的名字，”你打量着在你脚边转圈的圣伯纳，“……相扑？”  
大狗狗摇着尾巴抬起头，兴奋地对你“汪”了一声。  
……你觉得自己好像忘了什么。  
比如另一个叫“相扑”的……  
你放眼看去，你的仿生人和另一个……嗯……穿着邋遢头发糟乱胡子没刮的大叔对面而站，你看不到他的表情，但大概是一样的期待与激动吧。  
你心中产生了酸涩，因为你不只一次在电视上看见过这个人类，他们是绝佳拍档，那么你呢，要放弃他吗，还是再为自己争取一把？  
有时候你觉得选择的权利并不在你这一边。  
仿生人青年向前他了一步，你听到他迟疑地对对面的人类招呼道：“……副队长？”随即他摇了摇头，像是甩掉了什么缠在一起的混乱逻辑，“请把我的硬币还给我，安德森副队长！”  
等一下，这个进展不是很符合你的预期。  
9.  
“现在我可以叫你……康纳，吗？”  
你表情复杂地看向你的仿生人，他也表情复杂地直视者你，撇去他头上LED灯的红光闪闪，这个表情分析起来应该是三分的迷惑，两分的慌张与五分的委屈。  
你不知道自己是应该庆幸还是遗憾，他的记忆并不完全，他能够知道安德森副队长是拿走他一个硬币的“凶手”，也记得副队长的宠物相扑的名字，嗯……虽然你得在这个“记得”上打一个重重的引号；然而他忘记了他们曾经有过怎样密切的搭档关系，分明他的动作与神态都透露了一种亲人般的亲密，甚至于他了解每一个案件的具体细节，但是只有副队长，被他切割得只剩下零碎的影像。  
造成这样结果的大概是他在收到创伤是只能保存自己的部分记忆程序吧，于是他留下了有助于任务的所有功能与技巧，却只留下关于人类搭档的微末映像。  
如果他再次受伤呢，会不会他还是那个任务至上的警探仿生人，而你也被从他的记忆中切除，变成了“曾经有那样一个人类”的单薄剪影。  
他甚至都不愿意让你叫他的名字，不是吗。  
“当然，如果您执意的话，女士。”他似乎想露出一个平常的，像是对你撒娇一样的笑容，但是淡蓝色的液体已经顺着他的脸庞点滴地打在地上，“康纳不是唯一的康纳，但是相扑很独特，我不是，我只是想要……”  
仿生人哭泣着，用他微哑的声音对你诉说道：  
“我不想在你的心里是个量产的康纳，女士。”  
他惯有的自信与强势似乎因为组件损伤而暂时被关闭了，无论这是你为了讨你欢心的招数，还是仅仅是对你的真心叙说，被那双漂亮的眼睛充满歉意地注视着，你也说不出责怪他的话语。  
“康纳，”你用双手捧住他的脸，毫不退却地与他对视，如果这样能让他更有安全感的话，“你是我唯一的康纳，”你凑近了他，在他漂亮的耳垂上留下一个印记，“也是我唯一的相扑，如果你执意的话。”  
你还想给他一个更深的亲吻，但是单身中年安德森副队长别有意味的咳嗽声打断了你们的温存，你不太好意思地缩在康纳的怀里，双手捂住耳朵，汉克的声音就被隔离得有些闷闷的。  
“嗯……女士，原谅我打扰了你们，能让我带这个……”他把尽显亲昵的“该死的”说得小小声的，但还是传到了你的耳朵里，“仿生人去检查一下损伤吗？”  
“当然。”你从康纳的身体上起来然后又败在了他狗狗般的眼神里，哦天哪，他果然还是应该被叫做相扑，“我陪你一起，康纳。”

10.  
机械手臂运动的声音有点发涩，吱吱嘎嘎的，一听就是从什么废旧角落里拉回来的二手货，安德森副队长操纵着由它们组成的简陋机器来修复你的康纳，他的动作很是生疏，不过并不是那种长久没有接触而觉得陌生的生疏，而是僵硬死板。  
他从来没有用过这种玩意儿，你下了结论。  
“副队长？”你小心翼翼地开口问道，“您为什么会有这么多存货？我记得模控生命一个月以前就全面停止售卖有关仿生人的组件和蓝血了。”  
老警长严肃的表情忍不住抽动了一下：“就是顺便而已……嗯……那时候大减价所以就买了点凑数，”他咳嗽了一声，试图当作无事发生过，“我的老天，这个该死的仿生人是怎么把自己弄成这种乱七八糟的样子的？”  
你意味深长地观看他别扭的表现，决定还是不去调侃这个口不对心的傲娇老爸爸了。  
“康纳，有不舒服的感觉吗？”  
你看着机械臂在他的身体上游动着，这个画面怎么说呢，如果不是他已经去除了皮肤层，你也许会想到一些在少年读物上会被屏蔽的描述，不过这样纯粹由机械与蓝血组成的伪生命的和谐也同样不是很适合被深入思考。  
“女士，仿生人是没有痛觉的，我认为您知道。”康纳疑惑地盯着你的脸，你敢肯定这一瞬间他一定把你从头到尾地扫描了一遍，“您的体温在上升，女士，但是并不是因为生理上的病痛，您需要我做些什么吗，或者说……”  
他的LED灯一圈一圈地转动着，晕黄如同雨夜街角一盏将人引入神秘区域的油灯：“您更需要我吗？”  
情况有点偏离方向去发展了，你的仿生人双手都被机械臂束缚在头顶，而且还光裸着上身，一直没有修复的细小创伤在经过焊修之后平滑如初，覆盖上仿皮肤的拟态伪装，你反倒有些想念它们存在于他身体表面时，与手掌贴合之下是敏感的微痒。  
身体这样如此亲密的接触，只在你与康纳之间只发生过一次，那是在他刚被你捡回来的时候，漂亮的仿生人青年昏迷着被你拖进浴缸里，只有微微闪动红光的LED灯显示着他的状况，危险，但是还攀在希望的边缘，你的手抚过他冰凉的组件，而随着你的清洗与小心的包装，能够自愈的部分渐渐铺上人类肌肤的外表，只留下斑驳的痕迹久久停留，更深的伤口哪怕是用绷带封好，也在时不时发出细小的机械声。  
然后一圈一圈地，红色，黄色，蓝色，他的睫毛如蝶翼一般轻轻颤动，你手下他的另一个核心也渐渐跳动起来，当那双琉璃一样的双眼聚焦了视线在你的身上，你知道你拥有了不想被他人发掘的珍宝。  
只是珍宝易碎，你等呀等地，生怕哪一天他就笑着倒在你的怀里闭上眼睛，一边说着“没事的”一边再也醒不过来。  
庆幸的是，这个后患终于是解决了，你和他一样信赖着安德森副队长，因为人类最能够透露情感的双眼是这么告诉你的，副队长是康纳的汉克老爹，而你……  
“康纳”是你的独一无二，而“女士”同样是康纳的独一无二。  
两个湛蓝色的能源核心在他的胸腔位置平稳地微微震动，总在渗出蓝血的大创口被补修之后，就是由它们来将更换一新的釱泵输到仿生人的全身，你不用再担心他有报废的危险，这都是多亏了汉克老爹大卡车般的备用组件和蓝血。  
康纳现在看上去好极了，再穿上衬衫和模控生命的警探制服，最后打上领带的话，完全就可以去再执行一遍谈判专家的任务。  
那场直播的康纳……真的美味到让人心动。  
“女士……”康纳软软地呼唤着你，低低的烟嗓在空气中过了电，顺着麻酥酥的耳朵一直传到羞红的脸颊，“虽然我也很想与您亲吻，但是您的通讯器响了，是大门的留言信息。”  
你手忙脚乱地从包里翻出自己小巧的通讯器，随着录音的播放而逐渐皱紧了眉头。  
“我会回来带你回家的，康纳，”你凑近他，亲吻了他的唇，也制止他想要挣脱的动作，“相信我，什么都不会发生，好吗？”

11.  
底特律的警官拿着搜查证在你家门口等着，原因很简单，人家警官就是手握着分析仪不小心往你的房子里一扫，结果凡是能照到的地方，全都沾染上了釱。  
你接到通讯时想了想这个场景……噫，这么说你家里现在简直就像是看不见的凶杀案现场？  
你急匆匆地想要往家里赶，脚步在半途中慢慢地放缓，从疾跑到快走，最后几乎是慢悠悠地在雪地里散步，如果你是个仿生人，那么你的LED灯已经回复到平静的湛蓝色了。  
只有“真的”藏匿了仿生人的人类才会成为嫌疑人呢，你只要……对，只要稍微地透露出一点……癖好什么的。  
得了吧，就连红冰佬都在这个社会里一抓一大把的，有点不为人所知的“癖好”又不是什么涉及犯罪的问题。  
你从大衣内侧的小暗袋里取出细长小巧的香烟，精致的钥匙挂饰上燃起微小的蓝色火苗，你一边点起烟一边顺手开了门请小警官进去，看他看不见的身后，你摸出平时放在门旁牛奶箱备用的手枪，揣进了风衣口袋里。  
“小姐，请告诉我那个仿生人在哪儿，”小警官用分析器扫视房间里隐形的痕迹，他的脸上露出些许不忍，“根据扫描仪的分析，您家中的仿生人蓝血都是在一个月内……涂抹在上面的，这个血量有点……或者您能告诉我它的尸体在哪里？”  
你环抱着双手，漫不经心地开口对他说道：“你是个聪明的人，警官先生，我可没有私藏什么仿生人，我不过就是有点……小兴趣而已。”  
你绕过他，脸上显露出迷醉的神情，开始对那些看不见痕迹指指点点：“看看这些杰作，你知道它是怎么挣扎的吗，是我捡到了它，它就是我的狗，该听从我任何的命令，可它居然想要逃走？”  
每一个散落的组件，每一片蓝血的来源，你讲述着乱七八糟有关于如何虐杀一个安卓的细节，仿佛自己真的曾经在这间房子里完成过一场不平等的狩猎。  
“天真，异常仿生人真是太天真了，你知道吗警官先生，它居然向我求饶，说它是有生命的！愚蠢，一个机器怎么能产生这样的逻辑呢，它们早应该被销毁了，我不过是在帮助你们，只是用了不同的手段而已。”  
“所以我就把它扔到了垃圾堆里，您想知道是哪个吗？嗯……我也不记得了，反正七零八落的，一点都不好看了，真令人难过。”  
你嗤笑了一声，带领小警官转完了房间，又引着他往地下室走去。  
“我还留下了战利品，你想知道是什么吗，蓝血？组件？不不不别这么死板，再往前走一步，你应该大胆一点的，毕竟你是拿着证件的公务人员不是吗？”  
小警官已经完全地被你吓到了，他拒绝了你的邀请并且缓慢地向门口挪动过去：“抱歉，小姐……看来这里很正常，我觉得不用再调查更多了。”  
“您确定？”你适时露出有些遗憾的表情。  
“是，是的……”他向后退去，像是被惊吓到的小狗狗，不过你的狗狗可比他要可爱多了，“您，那个……红冰不是个好东西的，小姐。”  
啊哈……你在心里尴尬地笑了一声，是演得太过头，让他把你当成憎恨仿生人的红冰成瘾者了吧……  
你向前跨了一步，用手指勾住了他的下巴，把朦胧的烟气吐在他的脸上：“真的不考虑吗，警官先生？蓝血是很好看，可它转瞬就会消失，最近的话……红色我也开始喜欢了……”  
这句话的效果非常显著，从狗狗退化成兔子的小警官突然就僵住了，他咳嗽一声清了清嗓子：“我马上就离开，祝您有美好的一天！”  
这么说着，他还好心帮你带上了门。  
啊……应付过去了。  
你送了一口气，接通了通讯器：“康纳，事情结束了，你什么时候回”  
“女士，您太过分了！”你听到那端的仿生人这样控诉道，“我要住在副队长家里了，再见。”  
他说完之后停顿了一会儿，通讯挂断之前你甚至还能听到安德森副队长惊讶的质问“你在说什么胡话康纳？”  
……等等，你做错了什么吗？  
12.  
“今天我会出门一趟，女士。”  
你的通讯器上收到了一条没头没尾的信息，来源的那串号码你并不认识，但你有见到过这种像是型号一样的专门代码，这是仿生人的专用号码，那么你也就知道了，这是来自康纳的信息。  
你用厚重的衣服包裹好了自己，围巾，手套，帽子，层叠地帮助你隔绝了风雪的侵袭，你抬头，天空是被城市灯光晕染出的棕红色。  
在这样的夜晚，你出门寻找你的宝藏。  
“你说我是只会服从的狗狗。”  
仿生人独特的嗓音从耳机中传了过来。  
“你还说我想从你的身边逃走。”  
你看到街角的路灯下，热狗摊终于重新点亮了荧光灯，想要吸引过路人的注意。  
“你把我好不容易整理好的组件都弄乱了。”  
一条大狗从你的身边蹿过，差点在大雪堆里绊倒，最后扑进了主人的怀里。  
“你还对别的异性生物做了有诱导性的动作。”  
细雪迷住了你的眼睛，你让它自然地融化，模糊的视野里是梦境般闪烁的光影。  
“你还抽了烟，女士，我明明把烟都收走拿去销毁了。”  
萧条的城市里，人们互相拥抱着，在重新获得的和平中寻求归宿。  
“你还做了最令我生气的事情……”  
而你邂逅你独一无二的仿生人恋人。  
康纳用他冰凉的身躯拥抱了你，他的LED灯被埋在帽子下面，微蓝的光芒与身后店面里的彩灯交相辉映，他的手指抬起你的下巴，让你看向头顶树枝上点缀着的漂亮槲寄生。  
“你没有给予我亲吻，在这个夜晚。”  
于是你微热的鼻息与他冰冷的呼吸交缠在一起，离开了你几天的仿生人青年热情得要命，他在唇齿间软软地呼唤你的名姓，直到烟花不解风情地在头顶的天空绽放，你凝望他明亮而水润的双眸，里面全然是阑珊的希望。  
最重要的是，还有倒映着他的笑容的你的眼睛。


End file.
